wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes The Big Red Car (video)
"Here Comes The Big Red Car" is the twenty-first Wiggles video filmed in 2005 and released in 2006. This is the third re-recording video after Yummy Yummy (1998 video). This is the re-recording of an early Wiggles video, Big Red Car. Most songs are the original recordings from album released in 1995, plus a few new recordings, and one from 1997, re-filmed with new video clips. The clips on this are also used in the 2nd The Wiggles Show! series (TV Series 5). Also featured are a few Captain Feathersword skits with the Friendly Pirate Crew and Wiggly Dancers, similar to those in Sailing Around the World. This marks the first appearance of the Big Red Boat. Released Dates America: January 3, 2006 Australia: March 23, 2006 UK: January 30, 2006 Song List Note: All songs are from the album of the same name. #Big Red Car #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow (Wiggly Animation) #Do the Flap #Hat On My Head #Brown Girl in the Ring #Georgia's Song #I Want To Wear The Jacket #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Sorry Again #Henry's Dance Bonus Features * Anthony is Blue * Dorothy the Dinosaur Special Announcements Credits Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Greg Page Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick Dorothy the Dinosaur: Lyn Stuckey Wags the Dog: Kristy Talbot Henry the Octopus: Katherine Patrick Wiggly Dancers Brett Clarke Ryan De Saulnier Clare Field Caterina Mete Sam Moran Ben Murray Adrian Quinnell Lyn Stuckey Lucy Stuart Kristy Talbot Friendly Pirate Crew Brett Clarke Ryan De Saulnier Elefterios Kourtis Caterina Mete Sam Moran Ben Murray Adrian Quinnell Lyn Stuckey Lucy Stuart Kristy Talbot Irish Dancers Molly Donohoe Daina Dulinskas Clare Field Rachael Wineburg Executive Producers: The Wiggles Producer/Director: Paul Field Choreography: Leeanne Ashley Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski Assistant Director: Peter Dudkin, Colin Purnell Production Manager: Jennifer Carmody Production Assistant: Liam Donaghy Gaffer: Derek Jones Best Boy: Matt Russell Camera: Rob Joseph, Greg Parish Camera Assistant: Micah Walker Crane Operator: John Abbott, Chris Bitcon, Gordon Dein Crane Op. Assistant: Peter Shepphard, Jesse Flahert Set Construction: Chris Colwell, Inspyr Designs Sound Recordist: Emanuel Ruggeri, Sean Cefai, Mark Tarpey Playback: Alex Keller Staging: Vince Pace Runner: Liam Moran Wardrobe: Maria Petrozzi, Jacinta Hennessey, Melinda Voss Props: Jenny Cheeseman Stills Photographer: Gary Johnston Make-up Artist: Joanne Dudkin, Kellie Gray, Louise Fitzgerald Editor: Craig Abercrombie Catering: Mikaela Field, Mariel Munoz Mikalina's Café, 198 St Johns Rd Glebe NSW Animation Plastic Wax: Roger Maddams, Tony Pittorino, Chris Walker Post Production Completed at Sydney Film and Television Studios by Digital Sports Productions Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Music produced by Anthony Field Album Songs # Pufferbillies # I am a Dancer # The Four Presents # Here We Go Dorothy # My New Shoes # Sanctissima Trivia *For Georgia's Song, the final two video snapshots are: **Anthony, his wife, and baby. **Paul Paddick (Captain Feathersword's actor), his wife, and baby. *Some of the friendly pirate crew have gimmicks so you can be able to tell them apart. **Adrian does the back flips. **Alfonso has a flag of Italy on his uniform and wears a chef hat. **Benny Bandicoot wears an outback hat with corks on strings. When he shakes his head as he always does, the corks fly around, and cartoon sound effects play. **Brett wears shades. **Caterina is referred to by name. **Dapper Dave wears a top hat and holds a tea plate and cup. **Elefterios has a flag of Greece on his uniform. **George wears a pilot's hat, goggles, and scarf. *Lucy is referred to as Lucia. *This video, along with It's Time to Wake Up Jeff and Splish Splash Big Red Boat were filmed together at the same time because for the new TV Series. New segments such as Greg and Jeff's introduction for Wags the Dog were also filmed exclusively for these videos. They could be considered direct-to-video specials from TV Series 5. *This is the last Wiggles VHS to be released in Australia. *It is the last Wiggles VHS cover where it has the colour G rated logo. *The instrumental version of "Teddy Bear Hug" is played in the prologues of "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" and "Sorry Again" but this song wasn't sung on this video or the album. "On Your Holiday" wasn't used either, despite the fact that the instrumental track was played in the special features menu on the DVD and the electronic storybook Greg's Musical Surprise. *The video's introduction for "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" features Jeff in his life-jacket, while in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat" and TV Series 5, there is a skit featuring Captain and his crew instead. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show! (TV Series). *The US VHS had 2 variants; a yellow tape with a yellow sticker label in a clamshell case, and a black tape with a yellow sticker label in a slipcover. *Backgrounds from Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport are reused in Di Dicki Do Dum and Hat On My Head. *In "Brown Girl In The Ring", since they used the chroma key in some parts of the song, Greg's skivvy is turned into orange during the chorma key screen filming, while his skivvy is yellow when filming in Wigglehouse. * On the American DVD, the copyright date said 2005 when it was really released in early 2006. This is because the DVD was made and prepared in late 2005. * The credits show Murray, Jeff, and Greg's names on "Hat on My Head" but Anthony and John actually wrote it. * This is the last Wiggles Canadian VHS to be released. * The instrumental track of Henry的章魚舞 is played over the rest of the end credits. * This is the only Wiggles US VHS to not have any previews at the end. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:DVDs Category:Re-release Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Feet Category:Series 5 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:VHSs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong